


Gong Xi Fa Cai

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Anal Sex, I can never face my family ever again, M/M, alpha/beta/omega, belly bulge, heat - Freeform, this is literally the first time i've written ABO forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog go to China





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO. 
> 
> This is sort of an "experiment" of writing something i've never tried to! It ended up super short, whoops.  
> I hope you guys are having luck with your new event stuff!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!!

Ah, China. 

 

Junkrat didn't know what he liked more. The food (Better than the Outback's- but honestly, anything was better than dead geckos and roasted bugs), the fireworks (so many! So colorful, and of many kinds), or the lights that adorned every corner.   
Him and Roadhog had managed to get themselves to China just in time for the Lunar New Year festival. All the colors and festivities helped them blend in. As much as Junkrat wanted to wreck havoc during the Festival itself (all those fireworks going off at the same time was a very attractive thought for him), Roadhog had convinced him that they should probably wait. 

After all, Roadhog was going to be rutting soon enough. 

It was the first time he was going to go in a rut since they left Australia so Junkrat was slightly worried. They needed to find a safe place to hole up until it was over, and it would be difficult in unknown territory. Not only that, but they also needed to gather the necessary supplies to last. It was difficult, with Roadhog's scent getting stronger and stronger, but at the same time it made Junkrat's nerves tingle with anticipation.   
Lucky them, they had found an abandoned warehouse that hadn't been used in years. It was part of an abandoned street, and they could use it to rut in peace without having cops randomly finding them. 

"Okay okay okay, we're ready mate! Come on, let's go! Come on!" Junkrat pressured Roadhog. He knew Roadhog was also dripping with lust and need, he could smell him. God, he could smell him from another continent, his scent was just so unbearable intoxicating. Junkrat shoved a bag full of supplies on his sidecar, basically jumping inside and kicking the floor. Roadhog got on his bike, and started the engine. 

Roadhog seemed very calm and nice, very different from how Junkrat was acting. He kept jittering in place, his fingers running up and down his own thighs. He was so tempted to shove his hands on his pants, but he was determined to wait. Just a little bit longer. Just a little bit. 

 

Roadhog practically went as fast as his bike let him, soaring through the streets of the colorful city. Junkrat heard the fireworks going off, the flash of colors invading his vision. It was a haze, his body already sweating and feeling like it just was boiling from the inside out. It was intoxicating, Roadhog's smell. He began rolling his hips on the seat of the side car, just waiting for the moment they reached their destiny.   
The bike suddenly went slower and slower, until it finally parked right outside the warehouse. Junkrat pretty much jumped out of it, almost crashing against the floor but god he didn't care. He ripped open the shutters of the warehouse, and went back to help Roadhog drag the bike inside of it. 

"Come on come on come on!" Junkrat wailed as he dragged it inside. The inside of the warehouse had many supplies- food, blankets, everything needed, including a mattress on the floor. "Come on, Hog!" 

Roadhog instead, went to close the shutters. 

"Hog, you're killin' me!" Junkrat was already on the mattress, getting rid of his shorts. He was already hard, his skin sweaty and warm. 

"I have a surprise," Roadhog said in a low voice. While Junkrat was intrigued he also was _really_ horny, and Roadhog was too- he could smell him, damnit! so what was taking him so long?! 

"I don't care! Just fuckin-" He shoved himself on the mattress, hands pressed hard on his eyes. His body stunk of pheromones and Roadhog's scent did _not_ help. 

He suddenly felt two big hands strongly grip him at the sides, pushing him into the mattress hard. Junkrat opened his eyes and his eyes went wide. 

Roadhog's black pig mask was gone- instead, another pig mask was on his face. This one was very realistic, and for a second Junkrat thought that it may have been an _actual_ pig's head. The floppy ears gave away that it wasn't real, but it looked _very_ realistic. The mouth was stitched into what looked like a smile, the eyes replaced by dark lenses. 

"Got it in the festival," Roadhog whispered low, his huge hands already rubbing circles on Junkrat's abs. Junkrat moaned into it, pressing himself against the man. "Thought you would like to get rutted by a real animal." 

Oh, _fuck_. 

Roadhog took off his pants and Junkrat sighed contently at the sight. 

Junkrat had been with other Alphas before, him being an omega and all. But Roadhog was _huge_. He was as big as the two biggest dicks he had up his ass. His huge knot was starting to inflate already and Junkrat bit his lip in anticipation.   
Roadhog brought out a bottle of lube, and he coated his fingers on it. He began to press his fingers on Junkrat's hole, not too gently but not too rough- it wouldn't do good for any of them to be too hasty. Junkrat threw his head back and wailed, taking a deep breath. Everything felt so good, so great, the one finger turning into two. 

"Shit, shit- fuck, Hog, please! Hog-" 

"I would make you beg for it," Roadhog's voice was wet and delicious, making his skin tickle. His crotch felt intensely hot, good and amazing. "But I cannot contain myself." 

The fingers left him, and Junkrat felt like he was going mad. Roadhog grabbed him very tightly by the shoulders, starting to shove Junkrat down into his dick slowly. The pressure inside of him felt so amazing, the head popping with a slight sting (a good one, God). He gasped for air, his head pressing against the mattress, as he kept being impaled on Roadhog's cock. He felt the knot press against his hole, and Jamison attempted to move but Roadhog kept him from moving an inch. 

Roadhog gave a hard push and suddenly the knot was inside of him. Normally, it would hurt. God, it would _hurt_ , but everything felt so good, it felt amazing the way it just pressed his guts, the way it made his stomach tighten and clench. It ripped through him, the intensity of how _big_ Roadhog was. 

The pig snout pressed against his neck, and Roadhog was snorting like a pig. Like an animal, as he started to shove into him. Junkrat was still pressed hard against the mattress, unforgiving. Unable to move, his hands trying to find purchase into Roadhog's skin but he just couldn’t- Roadhog just didn't let him move at all.   
He opened his mouth to lick at the pig mask, and it tasted of a strange leather. He lapped at it like a hungry dog, panting hard against Roadhog. Roadhog let his weight fall on top of Junkrat, pinning him against the mattress as his hand started to pull at Jamison's mouth. 

He shoved his fingers inside, pressing at his tongue and gagging Jamison. Roadhog huffed and groaned like an animal, still shoving inside of Jamison hard and though. His knot kept getting bigger and bigger, bursting Jamison's edge. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came, his cum spilling on his bumpy stomach and into Roadhog's. Even so, Mako didn't stop shoving. 

He was limp, letting Mako continue to pound into him as he roared and hollered, his fingers shoving deep inside Jamison's throat, his fingers visible through the thin white skin. His free hand pressed very hard against his hip, leaving bruises in the form of his fingerprints. Jamison was so oversensitive, he felt his groin burn in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

"You're mine," Roadhog groaned out, his hips seizing and thrusting with the speed of a piston. "You'll always be mine." 

"I'm yours, Mako-" He gasped as he bit unto Mako's flesh. "I'm yours I'm yours i'm- fuck, I'm yours. I'll be your boy-" 

Mako's fingers pressed so hard in his skin, it hurt, but it all ended when Mako hollered. Jamison felt the hot waves of cum fill him, stretching his thin stomach to the limit as it inflated. His intestines were truly coated as the cum just kept _coming_ (big dick, big load he guessed). It just kept coming and coming, his stomach feeling like it was about to burst. 

Jamison felt Roadhog's hand caress his forehead. He reached out for something, still deep inside him. Jamison panted, opening his eyes to see Roadhog was slightly shoving his mask up, his lips visible. He took a bit of a dumpling, enjoying the taste of it. He took another one and shoved it on Jamison's mouth. 

He chewed it, tasting the delicious meat inside of it. It was juicy, and so good. He swallowed it, and it felt good on his stomach. Roadhog lifted himself slightly but Jamison just wrapped his arms around his neck, feeling the cum inside of him squelching. His inflated stomach stuck out as he started to give a deep kiss to Roadhog, who just chuckled. 

"Thought you wanted a break to eat?" Roadhog chuckled against his lips. 

"Mate," Junkrat patted at his inflated stomach. "I'm already full."

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm Dumplings.....
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Hit me up if you want to talk about how cool the new event is!!


End file.
